New Member
by Jillian Leonhart
Summary: Ryuzaki meninggalkan markas investigasi naik sepeda roda tiga ala Shin-chan. Apa yang mau ia lakukan? Dan apa hubunganya dengan Doraemon dan Akatsuki? --Complete--
1. Chapter 1

New Member

By Jillian Leonhart

Chapter 1: Depart

Klik!

Jari panjang Ryuzaki menekan tombol interkom di depannya.

"Watari, apakah sepeda roda tiga saya masih di gudang?" kata Ryuzaki di depan microphone.

"Iya Ryuzaki." Watari menjawab dari ujung sambungan.

"Baiklah. Tolong siapkan di tempat parkir. Saya akan keluar sebentar."

"Apa perlu saya temani Ryuzaki?" suara Watari bertanya dari ujung sambungan.

Setelah berpikir sejenak, membayangkan Watari naik sepeda roda tiga disebelahnya, Ryuzaki menjawab, "Itu tidak, terima kasih."

KLIK!

Ryuzaki memutuskan sambungan dengan Watari dan menekan tombol interkom lain yang terhubung ke ruang tempat Light dan para penyelidik berada.

"Semua." Suara Ryuzaki terdengar dari speaker yang entah ditaruh di mana. Para anggota investigasi langsung berhenti melakukan apapun yang sedang mereka lakukan.

"Saya akan keluar sebentar. Saya sudah mendapatkan data saham perusahaan Yoshida selama 2 bulan terakhir. Light, saya sedang mengirimnya ke komputer anda."

"Ya. Sedang ku download." Light menjawab sambil mengutak-atik laptopnya.

"Saya harap anda semua dapat menemukan sesuatu dengan itu."

KLIK!

Ryuzaki mengakhiri transmisinya dan bangkit dari (kubur) posisi duduknya yang aneh, dan berjalan ke lemari ptih di kamarnya yang remang-remang dan minimalis. Dia mengambil buntalan kain hitam dari lemarinya dan menjejalkannya ke sebuah tas hitam yang kemudian ia sampirkan di bahunya.

Ryuzaki keluar dari kamarnya dan langsung menuju lantai dasar menggunakan lift di ujung lorong. Di lantai 13, Misa ikut masuk lift.

"Selamat pagi Ryuzaki!" Misa menyapa dengan ceria seperti biasa.

"Selamat pagi Amane-san." Jawab Ryuzaki, datar.

"Ngapain kamu bawa-bawa tas?"

"Amane-san tidak perlu tahu."

"..." Misa memandang tas Ryuzaki dengan curiga. "Oh! MisaMisa tau! Pasti itu majalah porno~! Ryuzaki mau nyari tempat aman buat mbaca majalah-majalah itu kan?!" tuduh Misa sambil menunjuk tas hitam itu.

Ryuzaki baru mau mebuka mulutnya untuk menjawab ketika lift-nya berdenting dan mereka sampai di lantai dasar.

"MisaMisa akan memberi tahu semua orang kalau Ryuzaki mebaca majalah porno!" Misa tertawa sambil berlari ke luar lift menuju ke bagian informasi di tengah lobi.

Ryuzaki dengan sigap membidik Misa dengan jam tangan yang ia rampas dari Conan Edogawa saat pertemuan detektif minggu lalu.

CTIK!

Bidikan Ryuzaki tepat. Misa langsung jatuh, muka duluan. Dengan tenang, Ryuzaki mengambil ponsel dari sakunya.

"Watari, Amane-san pingsan di lobi. Sepertinya karena diet berlebihan. Tolong kirim orang untuk mengangkutnya...'

KLIK!

Ryuzaki melanjutkan perjalanannya ke tempat parkir, kemudian menaiki sepeda roda tiga berwarna pink yang sudah disiapkan Watari. Dengan santai Ryuzaki menggenjot sepedanya di jalan raya. Tiba-tiba segerombolan anak TK Kasukabe menyalipnya dengan sepeda roda tiga mereka. Ryuzaki berhenti dan mengamati cara naik sepeda mereka yang aneh. Beberapa menit kemudian Ryuzaki menaiki sepedanya seperti anak-anak Kasukabe tersebut.

A/N:Haff. Karena fic ni versi Inggrisnya nggak ada yang nge-review, Q bikin versi Inodnya aja deh... Nyehehehe. My first Death Note fic. XD

Wueeee. Kemanakah Ryuzaki akan pergi? Coming up, next chapter, Akatsuki, Doraemon, Nobita, adn Plue! O ya. Buat yang nggak sadar, anak-anak TK itu adalah Shin-chan cs. Tau kan gimana mereka naik sepeda. Nyehehehehe. Please review... ^^


	2. Chapter 2

New Member

By Jillian Leonhart

Chapter 2: Arrival

Ryuzaki meluncur dengan santai dengan sepeda pink-nya. Ia meluncur keluar dari kota, menuju daerah pinggir kota yang tidak ramai. Dia berhenti di depan sebuah rumah sederhana berlantai dua.

"Nobita~~~." Ryuzaki memanggil Nobita di depan rumah tersebut yang ternyata memang rumah Nobita. Tidak ada jawaban. Ryuzaki mengepalkan tangannya sambil menganggukan kepala dengan pelan. 'Yes...' batinnya dengan tidak antusias.

Ryuzaki masuk ke halaman rumah Nobita dan ketika dia hendak membuka pintu, dia berhenti.

"Pintunya terkunci." Ryuzaki menggumam. Kemudian dia merogoh saku jeansnya yang hampir melorot karena kebesaran dan mengeluarkan hand phone-nya dengan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya. Ia mebukanya dan menelpone seseorang.

Tuut.

Tuut.

Tuut.

"Ya halo... Ini Youichi? ... Ini Ryuga... Benar... Kita bertemu entah kapan dan entah dimana, kau ingat? ... Iya aku butuh bantuan. Apa kau punya akses ke semua pintu di rumah Nobita? ... Ya. Nobita yang bersama Doraemon dan tak pernah naik kelas selama bertahun-tahun... Ya benar. Nobita yang itu... Baiklah. Terima kasih." Ryuzaki memutus sambungan telpon dan menunggu.

CKLIK!

Bunyi itu menandakan pintunya sudah tidak terkunci. Ryuzaki masuk dan langsung naik ke lantai dua. Kamar Nobita kosong. Tanpa basa-basi Ryuzaki membuka laci meja belajar Nobita. Di saat yang sama, kepala Nobita dan Doraemon menyembul dari laci meja belajar. Nobita dan Doraemon memandang Ryuzaki. Ryuzaki memandang Nobita dan Doraemon.

Kemudian Ryuzaki merogoh saku celana jeansnya dan mengeluarkan Plue, si hewan mirip boneka salju yang dulu diberikan bocah bernama Haru saat Ryuzaki sedang berlibur ke dimensi lain. Ryuzaki menusuk jidat Nobita dan Doraemon dengan hidung Plue yang tajam. Keduanya pingsan dengan luka serius di jidat mereka.

Ryuzaki mengeluarkan keduanya dari laci meja dan menggeletakkan mereka di lantai. Sebelum pergi, Ryuzaki mencopot kantong ajaib Doraemon dan memasukkannya ke dalam sakunya. Setelah itu Ryuzaki masuk ke laci meja dan naik mesin waktu.

***

-Akatsuki's HeadQuarter-

Semua angota Akatsuki sedang berkumpul.

"Jadi, Deidara sudah mati. Siapa yang akan menggantikannya?" tanya Kisame.

"Bagaimana kalau kita merekruit Sasuke? Kudengar dia ingin bergabung dengan Akatsuki." Itachi mengusulkan.

"Tau dari mana kau Senior Itachi?" Tobi bertanya.

"Browsing di internet." Jawab Itachi, tenang.

"..." Tobi membisu.

"Tidak bisa. Nanti dia akan berkhianat. Bukannya menangkap hachibi, dia malah akan membunuhnya. Dia ingin menggagalkan rencana kita." Pain angkat bicara.

"Uhm... Ketua tau dari mana?" Tobi bertanya lagi.

"Aku sudah baca manga-scannya di OneManga..." Pain menjawab, juga dengan tenang.

"..." kali ini Tobi pingsan.

"Kalau begitu, siapa yang akan menggantikan Deidara?" Konan yang sedari tadi diam, bertanya.

Pain menjawab, "Tenang saja. Aku sudah mendapatkan anggota baru. Katanya dia lumayan jenius."

"Dari desa mana?" Itachi memandang Pain dengan Sharingan(teh)nya.

"Kewarganegaraanya tidak jelas. Bahkan dia tidak punya KTP."

"Bagus. Kapan dia akan datang?" Kishame menyeringai, penasaran dengan anggota baru ini.

"Sebentar lagi." Pain menjawab sembari menatap lurus ke depan.

To Be Continued...

A/N: Next chapter, the last chapter. Kayaknya kalian udah pada tau siapa yang bakal dateng. Tunggu kejutan terakhir di Chapter 3: Mission Acomplished! Makasih banget buat semua yang udah nge-review First Chapter. ^^

Review lagi please ^^.


	3. Chapter 3

New Member

By Jillian Leonhart

Chapter 3: Mission Accomplished

Di atas mesin waktu yang melaju di lorong waktu, Ryuzaki mengeluarkan buntalan hitam dari tasnya kemudian memakainya.

'Sampai...' Batinnya sambil menggigiti kuku jempol kaki... eh jempol tangannya.

***

Kisame segera menggenggam Samehada-nya ketika tiba-tiba sebuah lubang hitam muncul di atas kursi Deidara yang kosong. Tiba-tiba dari lubang hitam itu, Ryuzaki jatuh dan mendarat di kursi Deidara dengan posisi duduknya yang aneh. Semua angggota akatsuki menatapnya, Ryuzaki balik menatap mereka dengan mata racoonnya yang bulat dan besar.

"Salam kenal. Saya L... (efek gema)"

SIIIIIIIING

"Dia anggota baru kita." Pain memecah keheningan.

Itachi memandang L dengan Sharingan-nya, "Tapi jubahnya berbeda dengan kita. Dia memakai jubah hitam dengan motif kembang-kembang merah. Bukan awan merah."

"Benar Juga..."Kata Kisame yang telah dudk kembali,"Tapi menurutku bagus juga. Bagaimana kalau kita juga pakai motif kembang-kembang?" lanjut Kisame.

"Maaf seragamnya salah. Saya sudah pesan jubah akatsuki di Lind L. Taylor, tapi belum selesai di jahit jadi saya pinjam gorden kamar Amane-san." L menjelaskan.

(Di gedung investigasi, Misa yang baru sadar di kamarnya, marah-marah begitu liat gorden kamarnya hilang.)

"Whatever... Jadi, L. Dari mana kamu berasal?" Pain mulai mewawancarai anggota baru mereka itu.

"Komik Death Note." L menjawab sembari menggigiti kukunya.

"Ho... Aku tahu komik itu. Yang di cekal di China kan?" Konan ikut nimbrung.

"Benar."

"Berapa umurmu?" lanjut Pain.

"25"

"Pengalaman kerja?"

"15 taun jadi loper koran, 10 tahun di panti asuhan jadi tukan cuci piring, 10 tahun kerja do pabrik cokelat, 10 taun magang di warnet, 10 tahun jadi detektif..."

"Lumayan juga pengalaman mu..." Kisame komentar. Dia dan anggota yang lain entah tidak mengetahui atau tidak peduli dengan keanehan jawaban L.

"Gaji yang diinginkan?" Itachi bertanya.

"Saya tidak perlu uang. Tapi biasanya saya dibayar 10 juta yen satu kali misi."

"Ini yang terakhir... Apa keistimewaan mu?" Pein menanyakan pertanyaan terakhir....

L mengagguk kemudian merogoh saku celana jeans nya dan mengeluarkan kantong ajaib Doraemon. L mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi dan semua anggota akatsuki memandangi kain setengah lingkaran di tangan L. L merogoh kantong ajaib itu.

"Senter Pengecil..." L menari keluar senter legendaris tersebut.

"Senter... apa?" Konan bingung mendengar kata asing tersebut.

Tanpa basa-basi, L menyorotkan cahaya senter itu ke semua anggota Akatsuki dan mereka menjadi kecil. L kemudian membuang mereka ke Tempat Sampah Empat Dimensi. Setelah beres, L pulang naik mesin waktu, dan tiba di kamar Nobita. Nobita dan Doraemon masih pingsan. Ryuzaki merogoh kantong ajaib lagi.

"Baling-Baling Bambu..."

Ryuzaki mengembalikan kantong ajaibnya Doraemon, memasang baling-baling bambu di atas kepalanya, kemudian terbang pulang ke gedung investigasi. Esok harinya Ryuzaki membeli jilid terbaru Komik NARUTO. Di jilid itu, Akatsuki udah hilang secara misterius, Naruto berhasil menyadarkan Sasuke dan mereka berdua balik ke Konoha.

Ryuzaki menutup komik itu sambil tersenyum, 'Happy ending...'

The End...

**Omake**

"Nobita~! Sepeda siapa ini!?" Ibu Nobita yang baru pulang belanja memanggil-manggil anaknya yang tidak pernah naik kelas itu. Ibu nobita langsung kena serangan jantung begitu melihat Nobita dan Doraemon terkapar di kamar mereka dengan luka serius di jidat mereka.

Malamnya, Ayah Nobita yang baru pulang kerja penasaran kenapa rumahnya sepi sekali. Saat naik ke lantai dua, Ayah Nobita langsung turun lagi dan menelpon seseorang dengan panik.

"Halo," kata ayah Nobita setelah teleponnya di jawab, "L, Tolong! Terjadi pembunuhan berantai dirumahku!"

A/ N: Nyehehehe. Udah... Gitu doank. Sorry kalo endingnya gajebo and ga mutu bgt... Habis, Q sebel bgt NARUTO ga tamat tamat... Udah gitu jadwal terbitnya jg ga teratur... Jadi q suruh L buat cepet-cepet bikin Naruto tamat... Nyehehehe.

Bila tanya tak terjawab...

Berarti emang takdirnya gitu... Emang banyak pertanyaan yang masih menghantui kalian dari fic ini... Tapi, namanya juga crack fic...

Gimana pendapat kalian? Tell me please...

Review!


End file.
